


Poems

by Siren_fairy



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_fairy/pseuds/Siren_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This some poems I wrote my self so I decided to share you. Please note that updates will be rare.Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas

Snow is falling  
Christmas has come with presents to give to those you love  
Happiness is everywhere  
Joy and laughter fill the air  
tree are decorated stockings are hung  
Christmas has come


	2. Shadow Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This some poems I wrote my self so I decided to share you. Please note that updates will be rare.Enjoy!

The Shadow Girl 

 

She hides in the shadows

Unseen,unheard she calls for help

People flee her presence when she comes too close 

Hated and feared by all 

Tossed in the shadows without a fight

She hides on the out skrits of the fight 

She is the one never heard or seen 

Always the outsider

Always silently crying on the inside

But hold her head high

This is the Shadow girl

And she is always the same for eternity

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hi every one!

This poem is based on my life right now. I do feel kinda depressed theses days as my two friends have sort of turned me in to a third wheel. Plus this goes for what my elementary school years were like as well.

Please keep all bad comments to yourself.

Thanks!

Siren_fairy


End file.
